Wolf
by SkyDemon5566
Summary: don't know what to put here...so yea...
1. prologue

**Hello. My name is May Barton, I am 1 year younger than my brother Clint Barton a.k.a Hawk Eye. I was kidnapped by one of hydras group. I was there for 4 years of my life. They did experiments on me. I got three other forms, Form 1) what I look like my whole life (so basically a human form), form 2) is a blue hair with wolf ears and if anyone looks in my left eye in this form they will die within seconds, form 3) this is a greened hair wolf/fox form I have wolf ears and a mix between a fox and a wolf tail, form 4) in this form I am a full blooded wolf (it's my favorite form). The weapons I use are daggers, bows and arrows, small swords, and gun (rare for her to use gun).**

**May's POV**

**It was a bright warm day in spring, my plane has just landed now the fun part calling my big brother.'is he gonna think I ran away from home or will he believe I got kidnapped?' I think to myself . I decided to call Natasha, "Hey Nat?" I speak in almost whisper tone "yes this is her.. May I ask who this is?" she said. "It's may, ummm can you come pick me up from the airport please?" I ask trying not to be two loud. I sign after she hung up the phone. She will be here in a 20 or 30 minutes, 'I wounder if Clint gonna be with her?' I think to myself. I got snapped out of my thoughts when someone grab my shoulder, I turned a around ready to punch when I saw it was my brother. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack? GOD!" I yelled at him. He raised his hands up as a serenader. Nat chuckled at us, I smirked and went to hug him that's when I notice other people standing next to Nat, staring at me. I turned pale not wanting to move or make any sound.**

**"You ok may?" I heard Clint say but all I wanted to do was hide. I hated people looking at me or touching me. I turned on my heels and went to get my luggage. I signed and thank the man who helped me find my luggage as my brother kept trying to get me to talk to his 'team'. "Big bro, you haven't introduced me to your 'team' I say trying very hard to talk. So I fond out that he works and lives with the famous tony stark, captain America, doctor Bruce Banner a.k.a The Hulk**. **Well I just got to get use to my life here.**

* * *

**A/N the picture is a picture of may... please tell me if you like it she was wearing this**


	2. Chapter 1

**May's POV**

**One ****_Month later:_**

**I got to know my older brothers team better through I still don't talk to them much. "Come on say one word!" Tony yelled at me, all I did was smirk and press my figure to my lips. He sighed in annoyance. I walked on the balcony, I was so caught in my thoughts I didn't hear or see Steve walk next to me, "My I join you ma'am?" Steve asked. I shrugged and looked up at him with a look of ' whatcha' need?' "well you do know you are always welcome to relieve some stress at the gym with me..." he trailed off I smile then sighed. "I know you heard this from Clint but... I am may it's nice to meet you" I said while smiling (A/N she still hasn't said any thing to anyone yet other than Clint and Natasha). He had a priceless face, I couldn't help but chuckle and offer my hand to shake.**

**Steve's POV**

**'Wait did she actually talk to me?!' I thought to myself, "Ma'am... may I ask what they did to you over though 4 years?" I ask. I saw her eyes filled with sadness, fear, and anger. "They did some bad stuff... uhhh that's is kinda don't like talking or being touched," she said while nervously laughing at her self. I was about to say something when the door burst open... there stood stark trying to get May to talk again but she kept silence. Tony brought up the Gala, "Steve here wants to ask you to the Gala," Tony said... 'did he just really say that?' I heard her laugh, not a chuckle or a nervous laugh but a god honest laugh it was beautiful...**

**May's POV**

**"Steve here wants to ask you to the Gala," Tony says smirking. I looked over to Steve who had a small blush on his face which made me laugh. I walk over to Steve "please tell Tony that I will not talk to him and sure." I whispered in Steve's ear which made him blush even more. "She told me that she will not speak to you..." Steve said. Tony smirk fell off and I chuckled and went inside.**

* * *

A/N she was wearing this outfit by the way... thanks for reading please tell me how i been doing on this story


	3. Chapter 2

**May's POV**

"C'mon hurry up you two!" I heard piper yell from the next room. Today is dress shopping... I walked out slowly trying to see if she wouldn't make me go if I was to slow... nope I was wrong. "OI, stop dragging me... I don't want to get a dress!" I yell not caring if tony or the others were home. I started to pout as she tried to get me in the car. When they got me in they locked all the doors so I wouldn't try to escape.

**20 minutes later...**

we finally got to the store, and the first place they take me is the dresses. "How about this on Nat?" I ask holding a dark red dress that would go to her ankles. "i guess I could try it on... I bet that would make you happy May" Natasha said with an evil smirk. I rolled my eyes and handed her the dress a couple minutes later she came out. The red complemented her skin tone and it wasn't to reveling it was tied in the back. "Well I guess we are done here hahaha yup lets go" I say hoping they wouldn't make me where a dress or find a dress but my bad luck came back. They pulled out three dresses then shoved me in the dressing room, the first was a knee length blue dress, then there was a black dress that I thought was to reveling, and last was a green that was just above the knees with a see through fabric to cover my legs and they got my a green purse, black heels, black earrings, and a green necklace.

**1 hour later...**

'we are finally home I can't wait to take a nap. I hope tony won't wake me up' I think to myself while yawing. "Hey guys i'ma take a nap... do not disturb!" I say with a warning tone... 'I wonder if I should tell them about what they did god I hope they don't try and make me join shield especially by Clint... sweet dreams' I think to my self as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

A/N hey guys sorry for the bad chapter i just couldn't think of how to describe their dresses so yea i apologize... tell me if you like it thanks for reading oh this is what May's, Natasha's, and pipers dress look like. May's outfit , Natasha's outfit , and Piper"s outfit


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N i decided i would do a flashback chapter but she will be dreaming so yea i got the tattoo ideas from** Kakashi Hatake **sorry if i spelled the name wrong. she has two tattoos** this one and the this one.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter xD  
**_Flashback (or dream what ever you want to call it)_**  
**Year 1**  
**May's POV**  
"please I just want to go home" I cried. I just wanted to see Clint I didn't want to be stab with needles. I screamed, I felt like my inside were going to explode (A/N sorry to put that image in you head I just didn't know how else to describe it... so yea) I notice my hair starting to change a blue color and I could hear really well. Then all together i stop bleeding. "Sir is she suppose to not bleed?" I heard a female voice say. I tried to pull of the chains they had me in just to get cut in the stomach. I screamed even through there was no blood, no pain just the cut. that's when i blacked out.  
**1 Week Later**  
they started training me to become an assassin. There's this new kid they just kidnapped here her name is Arron. Me and her became great friends, i feel bad for her because she's only 16 and she has to go through this. " Leave her alone!" i yell at the man that kidnapped me i will not let him do anything to her that is my promise to myself and to her. "do not tell me what to do!" the man yelled then slapped me across the face. I was shock and i felt tears rolling down my face but i wasn't crying in pain i was crying because she had to see it.

* * *

**A/N ok i know why would i add another character but idk so yea... this is** Arron **so yea i will do a chapter like this every two chapters till' next chapter bye**


	5. Chapter 4

**May's POV**  
I woke up and change into this. When I walked out of my room tony was in the middle of the hallway. "Oi, can you move please?" I ask with a quiet tone. When he turned around he was shocked to see that I was the only one other than him in the hallway. ' CRAP! I forgot about my Tattoos'. "Tony? ummm, can I please get by?" I say hoping he will stop staring at my tattoos. "You spoke to me!? I win, but when did you get the awesome tattoos?" Tony said while I was growing pale as I walked pass him. 'Please tell me that Clint is at work' I think to myself but of course him and Natasha are siting on the couch in the living room "my life keeps getting better and better doesn't it" I mumble to myself.  
"Hey May..." he trailed off when he saw my tattoos and because it was a see through shirt when I turned my back towards them to go to the kitchen they saw the bigger tattoo on my back. "MAY GABRIEL BARTON! why did you get those tattoos cause before you ran away you didn't have them!" Clint says with venom in his voice ' CRAP, CRAP,CRAP I'm gonna have to tell them what happen' "DO YOU THINK I WOULD PUT TATTOOS ON MYSELF HUH!?" I hissed while my hair was turning blue (A/N i forgot to tell y'all this but she can't control her powers). When i notice my hair turning blue i ran to my room locking myself in it.

* * *

A/N hey i know this chapter probable sucks but... just have to deal with it. but just a heads up Natasha, Piper, and May went shopping a couples of days before the gala. but please comment on how i did. well this is goodbye for now stay cool ppl


End file.
